The SOLDIERS Awakening
by Mew Mew Bridget
Summary: After a year following Advent Children a new mysterious duo seems to have created something, but what? On the other hand, Cloud is uneasy and what will a call from Rufus Shinra mean?
1. The New Mission

**The S.O.L.D.I.E.R.S Awakening**

Disclaimer: Well this is my first fan fiction. Just hope you like it and I will try to upload as much as possible. The characters do not belong to me.

The rain poured from the sky and a mist shrouded the ground. In the distance only one thing could be seen, a spherical orb of light.

"Finally, it seems that I was able to do it." It was a man that walked up to sphere. Glasses, black hair tied up, and a black suit.

"Well, well professor it seems that you were able to open the rift. Yet, you should be careful. You never know what may happen."

Chapter 1- A New Mission

"I'm happy you able to finally move on." It was Tifa.

She was standing in a field of yellow and white flowers. A blue-eyed man stood across from her, and his blonde, spiky hair ruffled slightly in the wind. He stood there silently and looked across at her, a smile moved across his face.

"One year already since you defeated him a second time."

_Tifa was right. It had been an entire since that time. Cloud and the others seemed to live more peacefully and the world purged itself of Geostigma. Cloud, even as silent as he was seemed to open up more, finally being able to move beyond the point in time in which he used to live in. _

_Contact with Rufus Shinra and the Turks ended, but rumor has it that from the old remains of Shinra they were able to start new research. But these days Cloud and his friends just look forward._

"You were able to protect the world again, an amazing feat."

"I guess I could be proud of that, but since that day… I don't know. It's like I feel something still isn't right." Cloud looked down at the flowers, then back at Tifa, concern now on her face.

"What do you mean?" She moved slightly closer to him.

Cloud stood silent, he was deep in thought and unsure what to tell Tifa. At this point making Tifa worried was not something he wanted. But if he didn't tell Tifa anything she would get it out of him somehow. At the same time he also wanted to tell her.

Yet, he didn't exactly know what that strange feeling was. It seemed to loom inside of him and distill all peace that would flow over him. It was a strange presence, that he had never felt before.

"Never mind, it isn't some big thing. Nothing to worry about." Tifa didn't looked at all convinced but made nothing of it.

"I guess I had better get going back to the shop." She turned to the entrance of the church and began to walk out.

"I'll be there in a few."

"Alright." She walked on.

Cloud looked up, grey clouds were moving in.

"Rain, huh?"

Just as Cloud was ready to leave but his phone rang, and Cloud opened it up.

"Hello?"

"Cloud," It was the voice of Rufus Shinra, "A new mission is waiting for you."

Disclaimer: Sorry for the slow beginning but it will get interesting.


	2. The Unthinkable

Disclaimer: Ok sorry, I took a while setting this up but my computer crashed and I had to fix it. Well I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2- The Unthinkable**

"Listen I told you I don't work for you anymore." Cloud was talking on his phone. He was agitated at the fact that Rufus had called him again.

"Just listen Cloud." Rufus held his breath, waiting for Cloud's response.

"I'm listening." He finally responded.

"Ok. Right now the Turks located two people. These two people seem to have stumbled on to a golden Materia. This Materia's power was unknown at first, but as we watched them it seems this materia is able to open up rift's that lead to the…" Rufus stopped abruptly.

"What?" Cloud tensed up.

"This rift could possibly lead to the past."

Cloud couldn't believe what he had heard. Was it really possible? Thoughts raced continuously through his head.

"Cloud… Cloud…" Rufus was saying through the phone. Then Cloud returned to reality.

"I know you are in shock and I'm sorry to say this but I cannot allow you to access this portal. The effects and behavior is unpredictable and unknown. I know what this would mean to you but, you have to destroy it as quickly as possible. This group is thought to be located at The Glass Summit. Your mission is to stop them."

Cloud hung up. Cloud was still in shock. Could it really be possible, the people he admired the most, could he see them again? He turned around to look at the church where he was standing. The flowers had always been a constant reminder of what he had lost and now he had a chance to retrieve what he had lost.

"The portal still isn't quite complete Zendon. What do you want to do? It seems we are going to have to wait a while for Sephiroth." The woman was saying to a man who was sitting down. He was in deep concentration focusing his energy on the materia in his hand.

"Right, as of right now I still need you to keep watch." He ordered the woman.

"Alright, alright." The women disappeared within a few seconds.

"Soon Sephiroth you will be released from your restraints of time, and then we will also be able to retrieve an even bigger goal, with the golden Materia.'

"Really?" Tifa was looking hopefully at Cloud.

"Yeah, don't you think that would be the best?" Cloud finally had that gleam in his ccrystal blue eyes.

"Cloud this is the happiest I've seen you but," Tifa's face suddenly turned glum. "but, you can't go around messing with things like the past. No matter how bad you feel, or how much you want to see them, it's not something you should mess with."

Now Cloud's face shimmered down from his perkiness. No matter how much he did want to see them again he couldn't do it. Tifa was right and he wouldn't be able to do it.

Cloud left with his heart sunk. He rode with the same thought in his mind, "_if only."_ Glass Summit was upon ahead and he could already see the sinister trees protruding from the ground. The sun was setting and everything became enshrouded with an orange glow. "It's time to stop this."


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Sorry for the huge gap of time between these writings

Disclaimer: Sorry for the huge gap of time between these writings. Well I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the feedback and comments.

**Chapter 3- Confrontation**

By the time Cloud reached the summit, the land was dark and cold. All around him was desolate and it seemed dead where he was. Visions appeared in his head, all similar, of the people that he had lost. He wanted this to be over and he pushed the thoughts out of his head.

A fire ball shot at him and narrowly missed him. He grabbed his sword quickly. A woman stood before him.

"My, my, aren't you a sharp one. I'm sorry to say that I can't let you pass." She was a very pretty woman.

Her eyes glimmered like the moon, and her hair was blond and it flowed down to her shoulders. Her face was strong and sharp. She pulled out a sword out of its sheath.

"Let's Dance" She lunged forward, sword in hand. Cloud blocked her and pushed her away. She lunged again and Cloud blocked it again and then he tried a slash and she blocked it.

"Strong one, huh?" She said and she shot a fireball forward. Cloud slashed it away and was pushed down by the woman. Cloud pushed her off and she jumped back. Cloud was preparing to strike when a sudden pulse of Dark energy stopped him.

"That would be enough now." It was Zendon. "Who are you?" He asked sharply.

"My name is Cloud." He looked at both of them, both looking directly at him. "I'm here to stop you two."

"Stop us, but can't you see that we are going to fix up this place." Zendon stated. "We plan on bringing Sephiroth back so that he can finish what he started."

"Sephiroth! Who would be stupid enough to bring back a zealot like that."

"You know Cloud, that isn't the only person we can retrieve from the past. We can bring back other people, anyone in the past."

"No" Cloud looked down doubt crossed his mind and he shuddered.

"It seems to me that you've lost important people, haven't you?"

"Shut up!" Cloud sliced at Zendon. He merely dissipated.

Suddenly, everything was dark for Cloud.

"What's going on?" Cloud was suddenly in nothing but an endless black void.

"Right now you are in my Endless Chasm Wave." Zendon's voice echoed throughout the place.

"Damn, how am I supposed to get out now?" Cloud murmured to himself.

"You're not." There was an uneasy silence throughout the void and Cloud could see nothing.

"So you miss Aerith, and Zack…" The voice echoed again.

A wave of shock sprung on Cloud's face. _"How did he know that?"_

"While in my technique your subconscious mind and conscious mind are split. Your conscious mind trapped within your own darkness and your body a willing slave."

Outside the endless Void: Cloud is on his knees, his eyes half-open and lifeless. Zendon and the woman are standing there.

How will Cloud save himself and his mind from being purged by these two menacing figures?


End file.
